Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER
|Cover = H!P2015summer.jpg |Cover size = 240 |Caption = |artist = Hello! Project |start = July 11, 2015 |end = August 29, 2015 |released = |format = |recorded = |Last =Hello! Project 2015 WINTER2015 Winter Tour }} 'Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER '''is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It will take place from July 11, 2015 to August 29, 2015. This concert tour is split into two concert series: * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ Setlists DISCOVERY= #Ren'ai Hunter #Dance Performance #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #17sai - Tsubaki Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #''Shuffle Performance #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '15 #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #Jiriri Kiteru - Tsubaki Factory #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #MC #''Medley:'' #*Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - Fukuda Kanon with ℃-ute #*Anshinkan - Fukuda Kanon with Tsugunaga Momoko #*Yumemiru Fifteen - Fukuda Kanon with Wada Ayaka #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - ANGERME with Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Sukatto My Heart - Morning Musume '15 #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #The☆Treasure Box - ℃-ute #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Wonderful World ;Shuffle Performances July 11, July 25 (Day) *Akai Nikkichou - Tsugunaga Momoko, Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Hirose Ayaka July 12 (Night) *Akai Freesia - Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Suzuki Kanon, Taguchi Natsumi July 18 *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Okai Chisato, Sato Masaki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno |-|CHALLENGER= #''Medley:'' #*Taiki Bansei #*Love take it all #*Taiki Bansei #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei with Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory #17sai - Tsubaki Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice #Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #Gymnastics and Ribbons (Rhythm Gymnastics) Dance Performance #Heroine ni Narou ka! - Tsubaki Factory #ROCK Erotic - Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory #Ai no Dangan - Kobushi Factory #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Girls #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club performance #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! - ANGERME #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - ANGERME #Gashin Shoutan - ANGERME #Help me!! - Morning Musume '15 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '15 #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - ℃-ute #MC #Souda! We're ALIVE Featured Members *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Absentees *Tanimoto Ami of Tsubaki Factory injured her ankle in the mid-July and she have to rest for 3 weeks.つばきファクトリー 谷本安美についてのお知らせ *Sayashi Riho of Morning Musume '15 was not able to participate at 7/18 show due to poor physical health.モーニング娘。'15マネージャー Twitter *Ozeki Mai of Country Girls was not able to participate at 7/25 and 7/26 show due to poor health.Country Girls Official TwitterUP-FRONT WORKS Official Twitter Concert Schedule Trivia *This is first Hello! Project tour after Berryz Koubou went on indefinite hiatus, and it is the first to feature Tsubaki Factory. *This is the last Hello! Project concert for ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon. *Morning Musume 15 member Suzuki Kanon will celebrate her birthday during this tour. Also ANGERME member Wada Ayaka, and Kobushi Factory members Hirose Ayaka, Taguchi Natsumi, and Inoue Rei will also celebrate their birthdays during this tour. Gallery tDgL0ybl.jpg|Hello! Project 1T2j51jl.jpg|Hello! Project C ute, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi-561642.jpg|℃-ute Hello Project-561641.jpg|Morning Musume '15 Hello Project-561640.jpg|ANGERME Juice=Juice, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari-561639.jpg|Juice=Juice Country Girls, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai, Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa-561638.jpg|Country Girls Hello Project-561637.jpg|Kobushi Factory Asakura Kiki, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Tsubaki Factory, Yamagishi Riko-561636.jpg|Tsubaki Factory References External Links *Concert Schedule Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:5th Generation Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In